


Temptation

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Temptation<br/>By Kate<br/>Caution (PG)<br/>Published: 5th February 2011<br/>Description: My response to an old challenge prompt; 'Temptation'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Temptation  
> By Kate  
> Caution (PG)  
> Published: 5th February 2011  
> Description: My response to an old challenge prompt; 'Temptation'.

Temptation  
By Kate  
Caution (PG)  
Published: 5th February 2011  
Description: My response to an old challenge prompt; 'Temptation'.

DISCLAIMER: Torchwood and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done.

AUTHORS NOTES: Comments appreciated.

%%%%%%

I sit at my desk in the hub trying to concentrate of the paperwork in front of me. Last week Owen and Jack managed to piss off a police officer and they've left it up to me to sort it out.

I chew thoughtfully on my pen while I think about what I'm going to write. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Jack leaning against the railing on the balcony just outside of his office with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I ask him slightly concerned.

"Nothing," he responds, before turning around and returning to his office.

I let out a sigh that I didn't realise I was holding before returning to my work.

A few hours later I take my finished work up to Jack's office to have him look over it and bring him up to speed on what I've found, but what I find comes as quite a shock. Jack is sitting at his desk completely naked, with just a pair of handcuffs dangling from his left wrist.

"What the h...?" I start before coming up with a strange, but cruel idea.

"What are you trying to do Jack?" I ask, moving swiftly and quietly behind him, forcing him to turn round fully to face me, uncovering what he was hiding behind his desk beforehand.

"I ...," he starts, but stops when he notices the predatory smile on my face.

"Please just get me out of these handcuffs!" he states looking extremely uncomfortable.

"And how am I meant to do that?" I ask with an evil smirk glued to my face. This is too good for words.

"I dunno, find the key, pick the lock anything," Jack says getting fed up, "and quit staring at me like that, it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah?" I ask with a mocking tone, "Then just who's fault was it? Actually I don't want to know. You've done some strange things Jack but this..." I trail off leaving him to fill in the rest of my sentence.

Our conversation is interrupted when Ianto comes strolling into the office with a tray of coffee cups.

"Coffee sir?" Ianto asks before noticing Jack's predicament.

His face turns several shades of red, before he says, "I'll just come back later then."

Ianto places two of the coffee cups from the tray onto the desk and then quickly turns away and exits the office.

I can't help but laugh at the look on Ianto's face as he flees the office, obviously very embarrassed at finding his boss in such a compromising position, and me stood over him with an undescribable expression on my face.

"You needn't laugh," Jack says drawing my attention back to his where he's struggling to not burst into laughter himself.

"I can't help it," I struggle to say through fits of giggles, "his face was a picture."

"Oh and Jack," Ianto says stepping into the room, "Can you keep your perverted little games out of the office"

The End


End file.
